Together Forever or Not
by SibunaGleekR5er
Summary: Moy, Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, and Jara had 4 kids each. They all either died or left their kids. All the kids ended up in the same foster home and became like brother and sisters. What happens when their foster mom can't take care of all of them? Will they fight to stay together or let people seperate them? SYOC now Closed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, SibunaGleekR5er here! This is my first story so, just a warning it won't be the best. Anyway this is kind of a House of Anubis story. What I mean by **_**Kind of**_**, is that it will only have the House of Anubis characters kids, foster mom, and the kid's friends in it, if that makes any since? So I hope ya'll enjoy. Down below is the main idea and the SYOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**anything!**_** If I did Nina, Amber, and Mick would have never left, Moy would happen, and there would be a season 4. The only think I own is the idea.**

Moy, Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, and Jara either died or left their kids. Each couple has 4 kids so 20 in all. The kids got put into a foster home all together and have been there since they were little kids. Their like brothers and sisters even though some of them are dating. See what happens when their foster mom can't keep them all any more, will they fight to stay together or just let people separate.

Moy (Mick & Joy): Died in a car accident on the way to a wedding. Their kids stayed with a babysitter. (3 boys 1 girl)

Fabina (Fabian & Nina): Had to leave their kids at the foster home, because they lost their job and didn't have enough money to support all 6 of them. (2 boy 2 girls)

Amfie (Alfie & Amber): Died in a plane crash on the way to New York. The kids stayed with their Grandparents. (1 boy 3 girls)

Peddie (Eddie & Patricia): Had to leave their kids to go on a business trip, and never returned. (2 boys 2 girls)

Jara (Jerome & Mara): Died during a shooting at the mall. Their kids were at school. (2 boys 2 girls)

SYOC (by PM only):

Name first, middle, last):

Age (between 12 and 18):

Parents:

Twin or not:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Grade:

Protective over siblings or not:

Relationship:

BFF:

Likes/Dislikes:

Other:

**So that's it. Remember, I will only except through PM. You can submit as many characters you like , you can even make characters that aren't the kids, like their best friends. Till next time, bye ya'll!**

**P.S. feel welcomed to comment on how you think the story will be, if you like the idea, or even dislike it! Remember to favorite and follow.**

**SibunaGleekR5er.**


	2. Characters

**Hey guys! I will like to thank all those people who submitted characters and stuff. Now this isn't a story update but it's the list of characters that I have. So please leave a Review and submit a character if you want. The sooner I get all the characters, the sooner I can post the first chapter. You can leave OCs by review and PM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Only the idea!**

**Moy:**

**1. **Nathan James Campbell-15, (Young Logan Lerman), December 11th, 1999

**2. **Kenda Nicole Campbell-15, (Young Klariza Clayton), December 11th, 1999

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Fabina:**

**1. **Isaac Louis Rutter- 18, (Daniel Sharman), February 27th, 1997

**2.**

**3.**

**4. **Sarah Alexis Rutter-12, (Baliee Madison), March 18th, 2002

**Amfie:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3. **Matthew Douglas Lewis- 12, (young Rocky Lynch with slightly tanner skin), August 19th, 2001

**4. **Kaitlyn Michel Lewis- 12, (young Selena Gomez with slightly tanner skin) August 19th, 2001

**Peddie:**

**1.**

**2. **Haliegh Marie Miller-14, (Young Jade Ramsey), February 11th, 2000

**3.**

**4.**

**Jara:**

**1.**

**2. **Ellie Marie Clarke-16, (Isabella Palmieri), June 14th, 1996

**3. **Lilly May Clarke-15, (Naomi Scott)

**4. **Phoebe Emilia Clarke-14, (Chloe Grace Mortez)

**5. **Luke Levi Clarke- 12, (young Jack Griffo), April 1st, 2002

**So all the characters I need are:**

**Moy: 3 more boys**

**Fabina: 1 boy 1 girl**

**Amfie: 2 girls**

**Peddie: 2 boys 1 girl**

**Jara: 1 boy.**

**I added 1 girl to Jara because I couldn't decide between OCs, and I added 1 boy to Moy to make it fair. So please leave a review about anything really, do you think the idea is good, suggestions, but please leave good reviews!**

**Till next time,**

**SibunaGleekR5er :) **


	3. Final List of Characters!

**Yay! I finally got all of the characters! Thank you Sibunar5er11, Sibuna Kitten, The Jesteress, enmfaming4 and anyone who submitted characters for doing so! This is the final list of characters for this story so now I can start to write the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the characters **

**Moy:**

**1. **Nathan James Campbell-15, (Young Logan Lerman), December 11th, 1999

**2. **Kenda Nicolette Campbell-15, (Young Klariza Clayton), December 11th, 1999

**3.** Ariella (Ariel) Briella Campbell- 14, (Willow Shields), September 13th, 2000

**4. **Travis Kayden Campbell-13, (Austin Mahone), January 29th, 2001

**5. **Trevor Kenney Campbell-13, (Austin Mahone), January 29th, 2001

**6. **Taylor Krystal Campbell-13, (Becky G.), January 29th, 2001

**Fabina:**

**1. **Isaac Louis Rutter- 18, (Daniel Sharman), February 27th, 1997

**2. **Catherine (Cat) Elizabeth Rutter-16, (Elizabeth Gillies), October 31st, 1998

**3. **Jayden (Jay) Kenneth Rutter-14, (Young Drew Roy), November 22nd, 1999

**4. **Keegan Lee Rutter- 13, (Young Logan Henderson), May 10th, 2001

**5. **Sarah Alexis Rutter-12, (Baliee Madison), March 18th, 2002

**Amfie:**

**1. **Bryanna Tiffany Lewis- 17, (Kiersey Clemons), May 6th, 1996

**2.** Avalon Justice Lewis- 15, (Zendaya)**, **October 1st, 1998**.**

**3. **Anthony Robert Lewis-14, (Young Jacob Artist), March 20th, 2000

**4. **Jacob (Jake) Douglas Lewis- 12, (young Rocky Lynch with slightly tanner skin), August 19th, 2001

**5. **Kaitlyn Michel Lewis- 12, (young Selena Gomez with slightly tanner skin) August 19th, 2001

**Peddie:**

**1. **Burkley Woody Miller- 16 (Liam Hemsworth), November 9th, 1997

**2. **Gabriel Sterling Miller- 16, (Young Burkely Duffield), September 7th, 1998

**3. **Kennedy Maya Miller-15, (Shailene Woodley), June 28th, 1999

**4. **Haliegh Marie Miller-14, (Young Jade Ramsey), March 11th, 2000

**5. **Oliver Beck Miller-13, (Nathan Kress), April 11th, 2001

**Jara:**

**1.** Adam Jonah Clarke- 17, (Eugene Simon, Season 3 HOA), February 26, 1997

**2. **Ellie Marie Clarke-16, (Isabella Palmieri), June 14th, 1998

**3. **Lilly May Clarke-15, (Naomi Scott), April 6th, 1999

**4. **Phoebe Emilia Clarke-14, (Chloe Grace Mortez), May 10th, 2000

**5. **Luke Levi Clarke- 12, (young Jack Griffo), April 1st, 2002

**Ok so there are the characters! I know there's not much about the characters but once the starts you guys will find out more about the characters individually. So PLEASE leave a review about what you want to happen to the characters, who you think will be your favorite, and how you think this story will turn out. Also to the people who submitted characters, if you want anything to happen to your specific character please PM me about it.**

**Bye!**

**SibunaGleekR5er :) **

**P.S. The first two chapters will be what happens on a normal day at the foster house and at school.**


	4. A Normal Morning

**Hi yah guys! So I got the chapter down faster than expected and now I'm posting it. This is my first story so please remember that while you're reading and something is wrong. So yea, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and some of the characters.**

**September 1****st****, 2014**

**Bryanna's POV**

"Bry, Bry, sweetie it's time to wake up" said my foster mom, CeCe.

"But I don't want to!" I exclaimed, putting my head under my pillow.

Mom yanked my pillow and blanket off of me. "Well it doesn't matter if you want to, you have to! Now get up, get ready, and wake up all the other kids. I have to go get ready for work." She stated before giving me a hug and walking out of mine and Cat's room.

Now you might be wondering why I have to share a room with someone. Well it's because, there's like what, 26 kids living in the house, so we all have to share a room. Besides Mom of course.

I got up and walked to my walk-in-closet that I share with Cat. "What should I wear?" I mumble to myself.

"The black skirt with lace tights underneath and a white shirt with that black tie. Also wear that gray cardigan. That is the perfect outfit for the first day of school. Well for you anyway." I jumped before turning around. Cat. Of course it would be her.

"Cat! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed before turning around and grabbing the outfit.

Cat laughed, "Sorry."

"It's fine. Now I'm gonna go wake up everybody else." I replied while walking out of the closet.

First I walked to the boys hallway, since their always the hardest to wake up.

"If you guys don't walk out of your rooms dressed and ready for school in the next 10 minutes, I _will _pour _ice cold water_ on each of you!" I yelled. After I yelled that I heard about 10 people fall out of bed.

I smirked. That always works. Oh shoot! 45 minutes till the bus comes! I better go get the girls up, get ready, and eat breakfast.

**Jay's POV**

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Ha look at that. I'm the first one down here. Well, what can I say; I didn't want Bryanna to dump water on me. Not after water happened last time. Just thinking of that makes me get goose bumps.

"Morning Jay." I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw my crush, Ariel. Ariel has been my crush ever since we were 5 and we promised eachother we'd be best friends forever. I'd do anything for her really. The only other person that knows about my crush on her is our other Best Friend, Anthony (Tony).

I walked over to her and gave her a hug like I do to all the girls every morning. All the guys do it because, well actually I really don't know why we do it.

"Morning Ari, want some breakfast?" I asked gesturing to the eggs, bacon, and pancakes that I made when I walked into the kitchen. It's like an unspoken rule in this house that the first one in the kitchen in the morning has to make breakfast.

"Yeah sure, looks good." She responded while I made a plate for her. After that I made one for me and sat down next to her at the bar.

"So, you nervous for the first day of school?" I asked while chewing my eggs.

"Not really, I mean I'll have you and Tony. Plus Nathan and Kenda will be there. So it's not like I'll be alone." She said before grabbing another piece of bacon. "Also don't talk with your mouth open." Ariel giggled. Gosh I love her laugh.

**Luke's POV**

"Hurry up!" Yelled Jake banging on Sarah and Kaitlyn's door.

The door opened and Avalon walked out carrying her curling iron."Go wait down stairs with the rest of the guys, and send Ariel up." Ava said, or more like demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause all of us girls are going to walk down the stairs and we want to see what the guys think. And I need Ariel cause she walked down stairs in her pajamas." She answered while looking in the hall mirror and fixing her hair.

"Oh ok, well you look nice by the way" Jake told his sister before giving her a hug and walking down the stairs.

"Yeah I agree with him. By the way make sure that none of you girls are wearing something to short. Especially Phoebe, Ellie, and Lilly. You know how protective Adam is of them." I told her while giving her a hug like I do to all the girls every morning.

"Yeah I know, and don't worry I seen, everyone's outfit since as you know, I'm the fashionista of the house." Right after Avalon said that Ariel walked up the stairs.

"Yay you're here!" Avalon exclaimed, "Now, go get dressed. And do your hair or let me do it."

"KK", Ariel started to walk into her and Phoebe's room to get ready, after I gave her a hug.

I walked down the stairs and saw all the guys eating breakfast, looking bored out of their minds. I grabbed some pancakes and bacon before sitting down at the table between Jake and Keegan.

"Luke, dude what's taking them so long?" asked Gabe stuffing a syrup covered pancake in his mouth.

"Ava's doing what she usually does on the first day of school." I sighed, "She told us to wait and they'll be down after Ariel gets ready." For some weird reason I heard Jay- who is sitting right across from me, sigh happily, when I mentioned Ariel's name.

"Well, the better hurry up the bus comes in like 15 minutes." Said Travis getting up and putting his plate in the dishwasher. Now you might be wonder "Why would he put his plate in the dishwasher and not the sink", well it's because with 27 people living in the house, the sink tends to fill up fast. So CeCe told us to put our dishes in the dishwasher.

I really hope the girls come down here soon. I really want to see Kaitlyn. Now you might be wondering _again_ why I would want to see Kaitlyn more than the other girls. Can I tell ya'll a secret? Ok well, I like Kaitlyn Michel Lewis. Yes, my best friend's twin sister! I could just hope that if he ever finds out, he won't beat me up.

**Avalon's POV**

"Ok girls get ready to go down stairs!" I exclaimed. All the girls look soooooo pretty. I'm proud of myself.

The girls lined up in order from youngest to oldest. It went: Sarah, Kaitlyn, Taylor, Ariel, Phoebe, Haliegh, Kenda, and then Kennedy, Lilly, Me, Cat, Ellie, and finally Bryanna.

Here's what the girls were wearing: Sarah had on black jean shorts with white tights underneath, a black shirt with a big white heat on it, black converse, and her white cardigan. She also had on black heart earrings and a black headband with white hearts in her perfectly curled hair.

Kaitlyn was wearing a Yellow and gray striped of the shoulder shirt with a gray tank-top underneath, jeans shorts that come to her knee, yellow converse, and a yellow with gray polka dots clip in her straight hair.

Taylor had on black leggings, a black baggy shirt with roses on it, rose earrings, and red converse. Her hair was in a side braid.

Ariel had on a really cute knee length green lace dress, jean jacket, green lace flats and a green lace headband. Her hair was slightly wavy.

Phoebe was wearing camoflage leggings, a black tank-top with a black jacket. She had camouflage converse, camouflage hair clip in her curly hair.

Haliegh had on purple skinny jeans, black shirt with "Peace" in purple on it. Her hair was in a French braid, and she wore black flats.

Kenda wore gray skinny jeans, a pink of the shoulder shirt with a gray tank-top underneath. She had on pink flats, a gray headband in her hair that was up in a messy bun.

Kennedy had on jean shorts, a orange shirt that said "Live, Love, Laugh" in black letters, a white jacket, and orange and white converse. Her hair was in a side bun.

Lilly wore a navy blue dress with pink flowers on it, navy flats, and a pink cardigan. Her hair was straight with a braid going through it.

I had on a pink skirt, a green shirt with different quotes written in white was tucked into the skirt, white flats, pink earrings, and my hair was in a waterfall braid.

Cat was wearing green skinny jeans, a maroon shirt, and maroon converse. Her hair was curled and she had on green earrings.

Ellie wore a pink long-sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, pink converse, and her hair was wavy.

Bryanna had on a black skirt with lace tights underneath and a white shirt with that black tie. And also a gray cardigan. Her hair was in a pony tail. All the girls besides Sarah and Kaitlyn had on black eyeliner, lip gloss, and mascara.

"Ok we're ready!" I shout down the stairs.

"Then come on down already! Ya'll still need to eat and the bus comes in 8 minutes." Keegan shouts back. Boys!

I turn on the music and all of the girls go down the stairs. Can I just tell you that the boys were shocked!

"Well, what do you guys think?" asked Kennedy. She always cared about what people think of her.

"I think that your shorts are to short." Said Burkley being the over-protective brother he is.

"To bad! She's not changing! We need to eat before the bus comes" says Haliegh going to take a seat at the table.

"But she doe-"Burkley says only to be cut off by the sound of the bus. All of us girls quickly stuff food in our mouths before heading to the bus with the boys. Let the school year began!

**So there you go! That's the first chapter of this story. I hope ya'll liked it! Please leave a review about what you want to happen, who you think will get together and who's your favorite character so far! Also like, and follow this story. If you do leave a review please don't write anything mean. But you guys can give me tips or criticism!**

**BYYEE!**

**SibunaGleekR5er :) **


	5. First Dat at School

**Hey guys! I got yet another update for ya'll! So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA and Die Young by Ke$ha.**

**Ellie's POV **

After we got on the bus, it started to get chaotic. Like people screaming at each other, paper airplanes flying from one end of the bus to the other, people gossiping, ect. But it wasn't like that till Bradley Simons and his little sister, Aria Simons, got on the bus. You see, they're the popular kids. When they walk down the halls everybody parts like the Red Sea. They don't even do their work because they bribe their teachers with money. Oh yea, did I forget to mention that their Dad and Mom are famous celebrities.

But all of that isn't even the worst part. Do you want to know the worst part? Ok I'll tell you! Bradley and Burkley are best friends. They're the top two most popular guys at our school. It's weird because they're mean to everyone besides everybody who lives with me, the jocks, the cheerleaders, and all the popular kids. So because he is best friends with Burkley, he's _always_ at our house! It gets so annoying! But I learned to live with it.

"El snap out of it! We're at school." I heard Lilly (who I was sitting with) say while grabbing her bag.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something." I said, standing up, grabbing my bag, and stepping of the bus.

She looked at me and laughed, "Yeah I can tell! You didn't even notice that you have silly string all in your hair!" Lilly reached up and grabbed some off of my head, then threw it at my face.

I laughed and grabbed it and threw it back at her. She ducked and it hit my older brother, Adam.

"Ellie Marie Clarke!" he yelled causing the whole school to turn and look at me. When I saw everyone looking at me I shrunk back and hid behind Lilly.

"Oh so now you're gonna hide. Just wait. I will get you back!" Adam yelled jokily.After that everybody turned back to what they were doing. Gosh! He _knows_ how much I don't like having all the attention on me! I turned around and saw him and _Gabe (yay!)_ looking at me. I looked my dear brother straight in the eyes and stuck my tongue out, only to have him do it back. I playfully rolled my eyes and walked over to them.

"Adam Jonah Clarke!" I shout playfully, "How dare you do that to me. You know how I get shy around people I barley talk to!"

"Sorry! I just wanted to embarrass you!" Giving me a hug.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again! Please!" I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! You know I can't resist those eyes. Now go to class before your late and make a bad grade for turning that essay in late." Adam stated giving me quick hug and kiss on the cheek before pushing me to the hall that leads me to class. Before I walked away I turned to Gabe and Adam to hear them talking about.

"You could've let her stay a little longer. She wasn't going to be late. Heck, she's so good in class I bet the teacher would still give her an A."

"Your right, but she still needed to go. Wait, do you like her?" Adam questioned. Wait does he like me?

"Wwwhat? No! Of course not! I see her as a little sister." Gabe said before walking to his class, "Now, come on. We don't want to be late!"

After they were out of sight I frowned. Gabe doesn't like me! I really thought he did, but I guess I'm just a little girl to him. And what makes it worse is that I've had a HUGE crush on him since we were little.

**Travis's POV**

I was sitting in S.S. between my triplet, Taylor, and my best friend Oliver. Us 3 were passing notes back and forth here's what it said:

(Taylor in **Bold**) (Travis in _Italics_) (Oliver in Underline)

Hey! I'm soooo bored!

_Yea so am I. What do you want to do?_

Idk lets bother Taylor!

_K_

_Hey Taylor!_

**What! I'm writing something!**

Watcha writing!?

**Oh it's called none of your business!**

_Gosh! We just asked! But seriously what is it? Don't tell me your taking notes!_

**God no! I don't want to learn about dead people, let alone remember it! But what's in it for me if I tell you?**

_I'll give you 20 bucks_

And I'll buy you

**40 bucks and a milkshake plus fries, or no deal.**

Deal

_Fine! But you owe me!_

**No I don't dear brother, but I will tell ya'll. It's a rap to Ke$ha's song, "Die Young".**

_Wow, I never knew you did that! Who else knows?_

**Um Trevor knows, Kaitlyn, Sarah, Ariel, all the rest of the girls, also Keegan. That's it!**

When Taylor handed me the paper back with her answer I was shocked, sad that she didn't tell me, and Mad that Trevor knew before me, since me and her were closer than Trevor and Taylor were.

I asked Oliver if he would switch places with me and thankfully he did. Tay looked confused at why I did that, but I think she knew.

**Kaitlyn's POV**

Me, Jake, Luke, Sarah, Keegan, Oliver, Travis, Trevor, and Taylor got on the bus to go home. When I got on I saw all of my "family" members sitting there looking bored out of their minds! I think there all just tired from a long day at school, I mean I am too! It doesn't really help that the teachers gave us 5 pounds of homework.

"So who's cooking dinner tonight?" I asked my family, since we were all sitting in the back and Bradley and Aria weren't on the bus, while sitting next to Luke (AKA my crush).

"Um I think it's Kenda's turn" answered Phoebe, trying (and failing) to stifle a laugh.

"Hey!" shouted Kenda, "I'm not that bad! Am I?"

All of us answered with a "Yes"

Or "Duh"

Someone (Tony) even said, "Took you long enough to realize!" and stuff like that.

Kenda started pouting till Isaac, her one-year boyfriend (even though their 3 years apart. I don't mind it, neither does anybody else. Well besides Nathan, Trevor, and Travis.) put her arm around her, causing Nathan to glare at him.

"How bout this? Once we get inside, Jay and I will go get Chicken-E." Suggested Ariel. I'm pretty sure that they like each other!

"Good!" or "Yea" even, "It's better than anything Kenda will cook!" was heard once we stopped at our stop.

So there we were, that night, eating chicken, laughing, talking, and just being a family. I wish this could last forever.

**And that's it! How'd ya'll like the chapter? I think that we discovered that Trevor is a Drama Queen! And that Nathan doesn't like Isaac, now does he? So please Review, Follow, and Favorite. I only got like 2 reviews on the last chapter and I would really like if I got more than that. So please Review. **

**Also if you want to, please answer these questions.**

**What'd you like about this chapter?**

**Who's your favorite character so far?**

**Any ideas?**

**What'd you dislike about it?**

**Also feel free to PM me about the story!**


End file.
